Halo 2 Vista
Bungie Studios, along with Hired Gun (a division of Microsoft Studios), ported Halo 2 to PC for use on the Windows Vista operating system exclusively, as a release title for the "Games for Windows" category. It was released May 31, 2007. Some speculated that the game will be released for Windows XP eventually, though it is confirmed it never will. However, the game can be played on an XP by using an unauthorized patch, but it is only possible to play it in single-player mode. Main Additions Halo 2 Vista has been reworked graphically for the PC, including high-resolution textures and support for very high resolutions, something the Xbox version didn't have. While the single player campaign does not differ from the Xbox version, if the player has a gamertag for Live, they can earn firstly tried and all new single- and multiplayer achievements. One of the selling points of Halo 2 Vista is an included map editor. It will include the same programs as previously used in the Halo Editing Kit.These programs are Guerrilla, Sapien, and Tool. The game's map editor also includes a pre-made "custom" map by default, named Example, which was made for players to observe as an example for making their own custom maps. The release date was originally planned for May 8, 2007. However, the release date had been delayed to May 22, 2007 (May 29, 2007 in Australia) because the team needed "to make some improvements to the install experience and address other technical issues." However, release dates had been erratic, as Australia had publicly available copies, and some stores in the United States were selling copies as well. Microsoft had stated that the release date had been pushed back one final time, due to partial nudity found in the Halo 2 Vista Map Editing Kit, making the release date May 31st for the United States. These glitches can be removed. A new ability pushed by the Microsoft team is a feature called "Tray and Play". It is an attempt to emulate the ability of consoles to instantly play new discs in a DVD Drive without installing them. It allows the end-user to play the game as it is installing. Multiplayer Additions Halo 2 Vista, being a release title of Games for Windows, includes support for the Live for Windows system. It intertwines with the Xbox Live system, allowing communication with someone who has an Xbox. However, cross-platform play is not supported. The interface is similar to that of the Xbox 360 dashboard. Instead of using peer to peer matchmaking, players will be able to create dedicated servers, which are created with a program that comes with the disc. Gamertags, which are used on Xbox Live, are also used on Live for Windows. If a player were to have an Xbox Live gamertag, they would be able to log on using that. Otherwise, a free account can be registered for a player. Players can also match up in parties, and the party leader can specify maps and game types to play on the go. Exclusive to Halo 2 Vista are 2 new maps, District and Uplift (However, Halo 2 Vista does not include the maps Desolation or Tombstone). Users may also create their own custom maps using the new map editor, so you can remake them however you like, and then host games with those. Other players can download the map while in the lobby. System Requirements The minimum system requirements to run Halo 2 on Windows Vista is a Windows Experience Index of 3.0. The recommended system requirements is a WEI of 5.0. You can play the game with a rating of less than 3.0 but you have to reduce graphcis quality. *Requires Windows Vista or an XP machine with the following *2GHz Pentium 4 Class Processor (or x64) *1GB of RAM *7GB of hard drive space *Nvidia 6100/ATI x700 video card or above *DVD-ROM drive The game can be set on different levels of detail (low, medium, or high) to change performance and appearance. Anti-Aliasing and resolution can be changed, as well. Controversy Halo 2 for Vista was rated M for Violence, Language, Blood and Gore, and also Partial Nudity, which the Xbox version lacked. It turns out that a bug in an .ass error appeared to show the butt of a naked man. This can be removed simply with a patch downloadable from the Halo 2 Vista website. Originally people thought the rating was because of Cortana's nude figure, until Bungie discovered the .ass error. Reception The Vista version of Halo 2 was considerably less popular than the Xbox version of the game. Besides selling incredibly low due to the negative reception of the Vista, it also was far less highly rated than the Xbox version. The game netted a mere 7.5 out of 10 from IGN, and received only an 8 out of 10 from Game Informer. Game Informer cited the outdated graphics and lack of innovation, which they said made the game feel "too outdated for a next-generation PC game, especially compared with how stunning Halo 2 had been on Xbox". Trivia *Halo 2 Vista is the first Halo-based game to have Achievements, however,if you have not started a Live session, you will not be able to unlock the Achievements. *Some PCs running XP can run this game, though online multiplayer is not available. *Halo 2 Vista achievements are shown on your Xbox Live profile and go towards your gamerscore. *It is possible to play Halo 2 Vista in Windowed Mode. *The Warrior Achievement rewards the most gamer points. *Whether it is coincidence or not Hired Gun Studios worked on the game, there is an Achievement called Hired Gun. *If you play part of a level logged off Windows Live then play the rest of the level logged on you cant get achievements without restarting the whole level. Sources *http://www.gamesforwindows.com/en-US/Live/Pages/AboutLive.aspx *http://blogs.ign.com/MGS_HiredGun Related Links Internal Links *Halo 2 *List of Achievements *List of Patches External Links *Bungie's Announcement *Halo 2 for Windows Vista: The Inside Scoop *Modacity (formerly h2vista.net), a fansite and home for Halo modding *Halo Maps, an archive of Halo 2 Vista maps and tools *List of achievements at Achieve360Points.com Category:Games